Texting, Pakr
by callmebaeby
Summary: "Malu gue asw" -bbh "Gua sebagai cowo kok kesian" -pcy / Chanbaek / GS / Bad summary / Harshword everywhere / sorry for typo
1. chapter 1

**_WARNING!!_**

 _CERITA INI HANYA BERISI TEXTING SINGKAT DAN MENYEBALKAN PENUH DENGAN UMPATAN. SO I'LL TAG ON MATURE CONTENT AGAIN._

\--

 **Baekhyun :** NARAAA WOYY GILAA

 **Baekhyun :** kak ceye gila main basket sexy bgt

 **Baekhyun :** /send a picture/

 **Baekhyun :** gilaa ngh bgt dehh

 **Baekhyun :** itu keringetnya pengen gue jilatin deh

 **Baekhyun :** NARAAA ASW SINI TEMENIN GUE

\--

 **Baekhyun :** NARAA KOK LO GA BALES-BALES LINE GUE SI

 **Baekhyun :** udah kelar nih liat yg ngh ngh

 **Nara :** lo kapan nge line gue glbg?

 _lah terus tadi gue nge line siapa?_

\--

 **Chanyeol :** dek salkir ya?

 **Baekhyun :**...

\--

 _malu gue asw -bbh_

 _gue di ngh ngh in :( -pcy_

\--

 _PENDEK YAA???_

 _IYHAAA, GA NIAT BIKIN PANJANG-PANJANG. YANG PANJANG CUKUP ANUNYA CHANYEOL AJA, KAKI MAKSUDNYA GLBG. EHEHEHE -callmebaeby._


	2. chapter 2

_TIDAK ADA JADWAL TETAP KAPAN UPDATE_! _UPDATE KLO LAGI MOOD SAMA DAPET IDE!!! INI PENGALAMAN SALKIR GUE TAPI GA SEPARAH INI SIH, TAPI YA MALU GUYS._

\--

 **Chanyeol :** dek

 _di line kak chanyeol gue_

 _homina homina hominaaa_

 _tapi malu gue asw salkir_

 _bales dlu aja dahh_

 **Baekhyun :** iya ada apa ya kak?

 **Chanyeol :** ini byun baekhyun 10 ipa 4 kan?

 **Baekhyun :** hehe, iya kak

 **Baekhyun :** ada apa ya?

 **Chanyeol :** lo ikut ekskul drama musikal, kan?

 **Baekhyun :** aduhhh kok kakak tau sihh (delete)

 **Baekhyun :** kakak stalkerin dedek yaa?? (delete)

 **Baekhyun** aduh dedek jimayuu (delete)

 **Baekhyun :** kak chanyeol klo suka lgsg jedor donkk (delete)

 **Baekhyun :** jangan malu malu kak klo mau jedor (delete)

 **Baekhyun :** dedek juga suka kok klo di jedor sama kak chanyeol (delete)

 **Baekhyun :** asal jangan jedor didalem ya kak :( (send)

 **Baekhyun :** nanti dedeknya enak :( (send)

 **Chanyeol :**???

\--

 _kenapa pake kekirim sih siyalalalaland - bbh_

 _bikin ambigu ae ni bocah satu -pcy_


	3. chapter 3

_NIH GUE UPDATE LAGI, ABIS BERANTEM GUE SOALNYA. TERUS DAPET IDE. HALAAH KOK MALAH JADI AJANG CURHAT. HHH BD AMAT._

 _\--_

 **Cecan Squad (3)**

 **Nara** : keluar lo semua

 **Nara** : woyy bisch

 **Baekhyun :** /send picture/

 **Baekhyun :** tau itu ap ga?

 **Nara :** munyaad lo

 **Alecia** : ngakak poto kaca

 **Alecia** : ngaca lo nar

 **Nara :** lo lagi dateng dateng udah ngakak

 **Nara :** demn!

 **Baekhyun :** apn ni brsk bgt klyn

 **Nara :** ngetik apa lo bisch

 **Baekhyun :** gt aj gbs bc ckck

 **Alecia :** lo ngapain sih nar?

 **Alecia :** masih pagi asw

 **Alecia :** udah rame aee

 **Nara :** jangan lupa nonton tanding basket iaa

 **Nara :** minggu depan abang kai main

 **Baekhyun :** bangkai :(

 **Alecia :** baru inget gue demn

 **Alecia :** gue belom latihan cheers ketiga :(

 **Nara :** latian sono lo bisch

 **Alecia** : gue siap siap dlu yaahh sygquu

 **Nara :** jgn malu maluin

 **Baekhyun :** o jd w d kcgn nh?

 **Nara :** bek lo ngapa?

 **Alecia :** ngapa lo?

 **Baekhyun :** bhaayy

 **Alecia :** potek gegara pisiwai lagi?

 _Baekhyun leave the grup_

 **Alecia :** baru ke send asw

 **Nara :** nah anaknya leave

 **Nara :** bekyun kenapa le?

 **Alecia :** mana gue tau su

 **Nara :** pc in dia woy

 **Nara :** gue mau pergi sama abang kai dlu

 **Nara :** nih udh dateng orgnya

 **Alecia :** WOYY ANJR GUE MAU LATIAN

 **Alecia :** kok disuruh pc bekyun

 **Alecia :** ga selesai 1 jam dia ngambek asw

 **Nara :** bubaaiyy le

 **Nara :** gue pergi kencan dlu

 **Nara :** FIGHTIINGGG!!

 **Nara :** mwaahh *

 **Alecia :** munyad lo

 _Nara offline_

 **Alecia :** nara asw

\--

 _o gt jd w d kcgn -byun baekhyun_

 _nara asw -alecia jung_

 _aquu mau kencan dlu guise -kang nara_


	4. chapter 4

_TERIMA KASIH ATAS RESPONNYA!! SUKA BANGET YA LIHAT INI FCKIN TEXTING?? AK TERKENYOODDHH XIXIX_ _I. KARENA GUE BAIK, DOUBLE UPDATE NIHH!_

\--

 **Alecia** : baekhyuuun

 **Alecia :** yuhuuu

 **Alecia :** baebyyy

 **Alecia :** woyyy bbiii

 **Alecia :** bales kek asw

 **Baekhyun :** pa lo?

 **Baekhyun :** gnggu ja

 **Alecia :** tumben amat gini

 **Alecia :** kenapa lo?

 **Baekhyun :** lgbtbgt

 **Alecia :** hah apaan??

\--

 **Baekhyun :** lagi bete gue siyal

 **Baekhyun :** heran gue salah texting mulu

 **Baekhyun :** mana kekirimnya ke kak ceye lagi

 **Baekhyun :** malu gue glbg

 **Baekhyun :** asw

 **Baekhyun :** faaghh

 **Baekhyun :** munyaadd

 **Baekhyun :** bangsaaddhh

 **Baekhyun :** hhh

 **Baekhyun :** bodo amat

\--

 **Alecia :** baekhyun munyaadd

 **Alecia :** chat gue kok cuma di read doankk

 **Alecia :** gue udh gajadi latian demi lo nih

 **Baekhyun :** gue udah bales lo yaa

 **Alecia :** lu kapan balesnya sat?

 _hah? masa iya salah lagi gue?_

\--

 **Chanyeol :** dek

 **Chanyeol :** anak gadis kagak boleh mengumpat

 **Chanyeol :** pamalik

 **Baekhyun :** bd amt asw!!

\--

 _lgbtbgtbgt -bbh_

 _untung cantik -pcy_

 _bekyun asw -ale_

\--

 _Yang nunggu 'Ninety two, Pakr' sabar iaa. Bikin 'dia' punya banyak sisi susah dan pandangan'nya' untuk menilai orang juga._

 _Udah spoiler nih gue._ _-callmebaeby_


	5. chapter 5

_AK KEMBALI GUISEEE._

 _SESUDAH GUE PIKIR MENDING INI TAG NYA GUE GANTI TEEN DEH. NGEHEHE_

 _IA IA IA UPDATE LAGI U.U_

\--

 **Baekhyun :** kak chan

 _bodo amt, persetan sama malu_

 **Chanyeol :** iya dek

 **Chanyeol :** ada apa ya?

 **Baekhyun :** eumm kak gini

 **Chanyeol :** gini gimana?

 _fstrp asw_

 _xixi jdi enaa_

 **Baekhyun** : boleh minta tolong ga kak?

 **Baekhyun :** kalo gamau sih gpp kak

 **Chanyeol :** minta tolong apa ya dek?

 **Chanyeol :** klo bisa gua bantu kok

 **Baekhyun :** kakchan

 **Baekhyun :** kan kakak tuh murid berprestasi gtu ya

 **Baekhyun :** kata guru sama anak-anak kakak juga kan baik org nya

 **Chanyeol** : hahaha b aja dek

 **Baekhyun :** ish! kak bener tau

 **Chanyeol :** iya iya

 **Baekhyun :** kak jdi tuh baekhyun mau minta tolong gini

 _shit kok gue sok manis gini asw_

 **Chanyeol :** minta tolong gimana ya?

 **Baekhyun :** kak besok udah mulai uts tuh

 **Chanyeol :** oh iya besok uts ya?

 **Baekhyun :** ck iya kak!

 **Baekhyun :** masa murid berprestasi lupa jadwal uts

 **Chanyeol :** gua juga manusia, bisa lupa

 _hhh untg ganteng lo_

 **Baekhyun :** iya iya

 **Baekhyun :** nah intinya gini kak

 **Baekhyun :** bisa ajarin baekhyun belajar ga kak?

 **Baekhyun :** kalo ga mau baekhyun maksa kok!

 **Chanyeol :**?..

 **Chanyeol :** oh belajar? boleh-boleh

 **Chanyeol :** gua ajarin sebisanya

 **Baekhyun :** belajarnya di kafe deket sekolah bisa kak?

 **Chanyeol :** di usahain ya dek

 **Baekhyun** : kak chanyeol harus pasti dong!

 **Baekhyun :** gue gabisa bgt pelajaran ini

 _mampus nge gas amaat gue fakk_

 **Chanyeol :** iya dek, di usahain

 **Baekhyun :** hari ini ya kak?!

 **Baekhyun :** jam 1 siang?

 **Baekhyun :** sekalian makan siang abis itu belajar

 **Baekhyun :** soa **l** nya mapelnya buat besok kak

 **Chanyeol :** boleh dek, atur seenaknya aja

 **Chanyeol :** yang mau dipelajari mapel apa ya?

 **Chanyeol :** biar gua siapin materinya dulu

 _homina homina homina_

 _udah ganteng_

 _baik_

 _rajin_

 _pinter_

 _seksi_

 _tinggi_

 _sayang aja gapeka_

 _cuigh_

 **Baekhyun :** mapel fisika kak

 **Baekhyun :** pls kak bantu gue

 **Baekhyun :** baekkie sama sekali ga ngerti kak

 **Chanyeol :** baek

 **Baekhyun :** kak chanyeeolll tolong baekhyun

 **Baekhyun** : huhuhuhuhu pak choi kan galak kak

 **Chanyeol :** tapi baek,

 **Baekhyun :** kak chanyeol penyelamat baekhyun

 **Baekhyun :** yang ganteng, pintar, penyayang, baik hati, dan tidak sombong

 **Baekhyun :** bantuin baekkie ya? T.T

 _menel bgt gue siyaall_

 **Chanyeol :** dek bentar jangan dipotong dulu

 **Chanyeol :** gua mau bilang sesuatu

 _sesuatuu apa nih aa ku syg??_

 **Chanyeol :** dek gua anak ips

 **Baekhyun :** hngg?

 **Chanyeol :** gua gak belajar fisika

 **Baekhyun :** hah?

 **Baekhyun :** demi?

 **Chanyeol :** iya dek

 **Baekhyun :** without pap is hoax

 **Chanyeol :** /send you a picture/

 **Chanyeol :** see?

\--

 _ale asw! bikin malu aja -bbh_

 _gua ips mana ngerti fisika -pcy_


	6. chapter 6

_WAKAKAKA BACA INI YA GENKSS!! JADI INI CIKAL BAKAL TERBENTUKNYA CHAPTER 'AMIL'_

\--

 **Baekhyun :** ale sygkuu

 **Baekhyun :** yang beb yuhuu

 **Alecia :** apaan glbg?

 **Alecia :** gamasuk grup lagi lo?

 **Baekhyun :** iii kashaar

 **Baekhyun :** baekkie nda lyke

 **Baekhyun :** nti aja baekkie lagi malass

 **Alecia :** paan si bodor?

 **Alecia :** lagi asik nih gue sama kak sehun

 **Baekhyun :** jam segini udh sama kak sehun aja lo

 **Baekhyun :** jgn lupa beli karet le

 **Alecia :** faagh

 **Alecia :** otak lo asw

 **Alecia :** ada apaan buruan bek?

 **Baekhyun :** jgn marah donkk

 **Baekhyun :** sans dong ah

 **Alecia :** buruan su

 **Alecia :** ini kak sehun mau nyenyen

 **Baekhyun :** lah seriusan lo?

 **Alecia :** hhh buruan bek

 **Alecia :** masa mau multitasking gue

 **Alecia :** ngedesah, jambakin rambut kak sehun, sambil bales line lo?

 **Baekhyun :** asw

 **Baekhyun** : ajarin gue fisika dong

 **Baekhyun :** belajar bareng gtu

 **Baekhyun :** lo kan punya pacar anak olim tuh

 **Baekhyun :** gunain buat kebaikan donkk sekali sekali

 **Alecia :** gabisa ini

 **Alecia :** kan gue lagi nyenyenin kak sehun

 **Alecia :** sama kak chanyeol aja dia pinter juga

 **Alecia :** sekalian pdkt

 **Alecia :** dadah munyaaadd

 _Alecia offline_

\--

Sehun menyenggol bahu sang kekasih pelan, "Yang kok kamu suruh Baekhyun belajar sama Chanyeol?"

"Biar kita gaada yang ganggu!" Alecia menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. "Lagian Chanyeol kan juga pinter."

Alecia memiringkan kepalanya menatap sehun curiga, "Emang ada apa by, tumben kamu nanyain baekhyun?"

Sehun cuma ngacak rambut Alecia gemas, merasa lucu dengan sikap kekasihnya. _Cemburu nih?_

"Oh Sehun!! Jawab ihh!" Ujar Alecia dengan bibir pout lengkap beserta tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Chanyeol anak ips sayang, kamu gatau?"

"Hah? Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan sambil menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Hun!"

"Apa?"

"Mampus gue!" Alecia menepuk dahinya, "Kanjeng ratu bakal ngomel nih faaghh!!"

"Ale omongannya!"

"Ehehe iya yang gak lagi, miane miane"

"Eh btw,"

"Btw apaan hun?"

"Nyenyen gua jadi ga nih?"

 _Bughhh..._

\--

 _asiquee bisa modus belajar -bbh_

 _bakal kena semprot kanjeng ratu gue -ale_

 _gua kan cuman becanda -osh_


	7. chapter 7

_Guee mau yg mesum mesum lagi aaakhh. ngehehehehe_

\--

 **Baekhyun :** nara asw masukin gue di grup lagi

 **Baekhyun :** ale siyalan ngerjain gue

 **Nara :** napa bek?

 **Baekhyun :** masa gue disuruh modus

 **Baekhyun :** minta diajarin fisika sama anak ips

 **Nara :** si kak ceye?

 **Baekhyun :** iyaakk

 **Baekhyun :** kan sial gue malu bgt anjeeer

 **Nara :** wakakaka kesian amat lo bek

 **Nara :** ywdh bentar gue invite

 **Baekhyun :** sepp!!

\--

 **Cecan** **Squad (3)**

 _Nara added Baekhyun to the grup_

 _Baekhyun join the grup_

 **Baekhyun :** hello peeps

 **Baekhyun :** kangen queen tidaa

 **Alecia :** eeeh si ampas udh balik

 **Nara :** kam

 **Alecia :** kam jongin

 **Alecia :** ngehehe

 **Nara :** asw

 **Baekhyun :** eh lo pecel lele

 **Alecia :** anjr, paan dah?

 **Baekhyun :** kok lo gabilang kak ceye anak ips sehh

 **Baekhyun :** malu gue asw

 **Alecia :** gue juga baru tau dri kak sehun

 **Nara :** bek katany lo suka kak ceye

 **Nara :** masa kak ceye anak ips aja lo gtw

 **Baekhyun :** munyad lo semwaa

 **Baekhyun :** kalian semua suci aku penuh busa

 **Nara :** udeeh dripada bacrot mulu lo

 **Nara :** mending bagi kita poto acaranya kemaren

 **Alecia :** hooh bek

 **Alecia :** lo pasti nonton kan kemaren

 **Baekhyun :** iyalaa

 **Baekhyun :** hiburan setelah ujian guise

 **Nara :** buru cepet asw

 **Baekhyun :** sabar munyad

 **Alecia :** gercep

 **Baekhyun :** /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Baekhyun** : /send you a picture/

 **Alecia :** banya amat lel

 **Baekhyun :** emang banya

 **Baekhyun :** tapi yg ini bisa bikin lo basah ni

 **Nara** apaan njer

 **Alecia :** ambigu lo sat

 **Baekhyun :** serius gue

 **Baekhyun :** bentar gue cari dlu

\--

 **Baekhyun :** gue yakin ini bisa bikin lo semua basah dalam sekejap

 **Baekhyun :** eunghhh bgt bego

 **Baekhyun :** /send you a video/

 **Baekhyun :** mau donkk gue jdi tongkatnya

 **Baekhyun :** gakuat gue liat goyangnya

 **Baekhyun :** shhh... op -oppa fasterrhh

 **Baekhyun :** itu mukany juga gtu amat anjeerr

 **Baekhyun :** kan dedek jadi basah :(

\--

 **Cecan Squad (3)**

 **Alecia :** bek lo lama amat dah

 **Alecia :** gue mau liat yg bisa bikin basah apaan??

 **Alecia :** poto ujan?

 **Nara :** penasaran gue bek

 _klo gue salkir kagak lu ye pan?_

 _alah paling ga scroll aja ini mah_

 _para munyadku mwah_

 **Baekhyun :** gue udh kirim munyaad

 **Baekhyun :** scroll makany

 **Baekhyun :** jgn muncul klo perlu doaank

 **Nara :** tai lo

 **Alecia :** tapi gaada asw gue udh scroll

 **Baekhyun :** tapi gue udh kirim kok asw

 _bau bau salkir lagi gue sat_

 _ywl gini amat nasib dede_

 _salkir mulu huhuhu_

 **Nara :** lo salkir lagi bek?

 _nah pertanda ini mah_

 **Alecia :** /send you a screenshoot/

 _matilaa gue_

 _udahlaaahh_

 _yang sudah sudah ya sudahlaahh_

 _kusudah maafkan kam-_

 _eeh malah nyanyi gue_

\--

 **Chanyeol** : dek

 **Chanyeol :** beneran mau gantiin tongkatnya?

 **Chanyeol :** sini dek

 **Chanyeol :** premium jungsil cluster block C nomor 27

 _jadi merinding gue sat_

 _satu perumahan lagi_

 _fak_

 _ehehe_

 **Baekhyun :** ehehe

 **Baekhyun :** kak itu salkir

 **Baekhyun :** ehehe

 **Chanyeol :** typing a message...

 _Baekhyun offline_

\--

 _ehehe.. pengen pura pura amnesia -bbh_

 _kan gua jdi turn on sat -pcy_

 _gue penasaran anjuu -kng, ale_

 _gua kapan muncul nih baeby -kji_

 _untung aa ganteng udh nongol -osh_

\--

Jangan bingung ya mau panggil apa. Panggil aja _'baeby'_. Sesuai uname akuu, _callmebaeby._

Tempat nama apapun gue karang sendiri ya guise. Kecuali ya bbh pcy kji sama osh.

Iang penasaran itu si baekhyun send photo dan video apa. Itu photo dan video _'artificial love'_ if you know what i mean. NGEHEHEHEHEHE. Yang dikirim ke grup ofc poto kji osh sama pcy. KLo iang ke room chat pcy, tau lah yaa NGEHEHEHE.

Dah ah ak cape nge bacot. Bubaaiyy - _callmebaeby_


End file.
